Decorations
by VanessaWolfie101
Summary: Hermione is planning her wedding. She is one demanding bride. Maybe I'll write a Ron's POV some day. Not in the near future though.


**Written for my friend over at Livejournal. Bleedforyou1. She gave me the prompts: chocolate, jasmine flower, galleons, cell phone. This is what I got. **

"Maggy, we want jasmine flowers. Not lilies."

"But Hermione, they're so similar. Lilies are so much more ... lovely."

"Maggy, I know you don't get it, but jasmines have sentimental value for Ron and I. Plus, lilies are Harry and Ginny's thing. We're not going take that away from them. Now, get me jasmines or I'll find someone else to do my decorations. I mean it."

"All right! You make one demanding bride, honey."

"I thought you knew me, dear. But if you want to just be my bridesmaid, then I have another candidate for the decorations. Luna Lovegood is rather good with things like that. I just wanted to let you have a chance at this first. Maybe you can work together?"

"Why don't you just give her the job? I think this is too much stress for my state."

"Yeah, I don't want to stress you out, dear. I want that baby of yours to be healthy. I'll just call Luna. But Maggy, you aren't going freak out at the wedding are you? There is going to be magic everywhere."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm looking forward to it. But I think I'll leave Brian at home. I don't think he would go through the whole party. But I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Sure, bye dear." Hermione closed her cell phone with a pop and put it on the kitchen table. Then, she moved into the study where there was a nice fireplace. She paused for a moment before placing a Floo call over to Luna's office.

"Luna? It's Hermione, are you busy?"

"Oh Hermione, I haven't seen you in days. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Luna, a little stressed but that is expected. How are you?"

"I'm lovely as always, no Wrackspurts today at least. But you didn't Floo me to talk about this, what is it?" Luna sat down on a bright yellow chair in her office.

"I was just talking to my Muggle friend that was going to take care of the decorations in my wedding. But she's pregnant and this was too stressing for her. I was wondering if you could maybe do it for me? I would hire you and pay you for it, of course. I've seen your work and I think you'll do a great job at my wedding if you'll take it on."

"Hermione, of course I'll do it. It will give me a chance at promoting my talent a little. Most people don't know that I work on decorations too. I think they think I just edit the paper."

"It would be so great. Are you free today after two?"

"Yes, I just have to make sure Andrew is taking care of things."

"Okay, why don't you come by my house at two-thirty? Then we can talk galleons and what I want to see for the decoration scheme."

"Lovely, see you there Hermione. But you're not having mistletoe are you?"

"No, of course not, Luna. Bye."

When Hermione drew her head out of the fireplace she made her way to the desk. The chocolate was already ordered and Luna was going to take care of the flowers. Hermione herself had already sent out all invitations and a bakery in her neighbourhood was going to do the cake. Everything was paid for and organized. Hermione looked forward to the wedding, with jasmine flowers as a theme. Jasmines were the first flowers Ron had given Hermione for romantic purposes. The flowers he had given her after their first fight as girlfriend and boyfriend. The flowers that Ron got as their table decoration when he proposed. She wanted them at her wedding. It was important to them.

- Later that day-

"Luna, you're here. Good."

"Yeah, I brought some ideas for your wedding. Do you want flower decorations or do you want balloons or something else?"

"I want jasmine flowers. I want them for my bouquet and my bridesmaid bouquets and as the theme in the decorations."

"I see you've already thought of this. I'll do my best. I think I can just see it. Jasmine flowers have a nice history too. Then I think all that's left is price. I think it should be about 80 galleons and then I'll need spending money."

"No problem. I'll pay you 10 galleons now and then you can just buy everything that's needed and then tell me what it costs? You okay with that?"

"That should be all right, and I'll get right on it Hermione. I'll see you soon with the final ideas." Luna smiled and made her way out.

"Good bye, and thank you Luna." Hermione smiled. Her wedding was going to be perfect.

**A/N: I am a feedback whore. And I'd love to hear what YOU think ! Please, a word, a sentence, or a whole paragraph... just REVIEW! VanessaWolfie **


End file.
